Meet the Past
by SilentLeaves
Summary: after Edward left Bella, events from her past life come for her. Now to save her life somebody changed Bella into a 9 yr old child with no knowledge of forks or her life there but what happens when Edward meets Bella‘s past both of them? perhaps more that
1. Soon to be dealth

Meet the Past: 

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing,!!! just a 16 yr old fan who adores the books. **_

_**I don't care about some peoples silly rules about " if u don't review I wont post" reviews would b nice and a influence to keep going but I am not forcing anyone :**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Pov:

I ran my hand across the grass I now realized I was lying on, I felt little pain just emptiness as dark crimson began spill from my back, head and chest... soaking my black mourning dress. I tried to recall the events of the day that caused my now soon to be death.

……………

_Earlier that day._

Jacob held my hand the whole way there as we rode the funeral hearse. _Charlie_. His name seemed far away now as far away as….. _Edward_'s. His name burned my heart just to think it. But it didn't stop my heart from daily burns, now Charlie's death made my heart feel like it could fall apart as in a matter of seconds. I inhaled when I realized my lungs where screaming in protest. Jacob held my hand and kissed my forehead as the car stopped and a wave of people in black from the town crowded the lot. They seemed like black crows and I somehow couldn't recognized any of them.

" Bella we have to leave the car.." Jacob whispered in my ear breaking my thoughts. I inhaled again.

" alright." is the only thing my voice would let me make audible. Jacob opened the door and led me across the wet grass from the morning dew. I glanced at the headstones of people that once where, I thought of Edward and his family …. How they would never be rested in a place like this one. Strange to think that at a time like this now that Charlie would be in this place forever….and possibly myself included one day.

Jacob was as quiet as me, although I could tell multiple times when he opened his mouth only to close it he meant to say something. _But_ there was _nothing _to say. Charlie's Heart attack was a shock to everyone if only I knew once he left that morning it would be the last time his eyes would meet mine …worrying if I was ok ….now that Edward was gone. _Gone. _What a perfect word to sum up my life so far. Jacob comforted me as much as anyone could … he had fixed my heart close enough to live these past months but some wounds, hopes, and love still remained in my heart. I did love Jacob. Not fully as I loved… love.. Edward. Both I knew too well I didn't deserve. Somehow Jacob loved me, and was determined to save me from my sorrow and _myself_. But what now? Charlie was dead. What more will be taken away from me? That thought scared me enough to remember where I was. The service was nearly over and no one seemed to mind I was only there in body during most of the service. But _who _expected me to?

But something flashed by the trees….something pale ……someone pale? My heart stopped both because I was afraid and I knew it wasn't any of the Cullen's. He leaned against the tree not noticeable to anyone else not Even Jacob noticed him! I was surprised. Surely his werewolf senses would have sense that he was not human. I glanced at him from the side of my arm he was lost in thought as I had been earlier that day. Then slowly, not to be so obviously alarmed… I let my eyes meet his. I was stunned he had a soft look to his _golden_ eyes…..he stared back as I gazed more into them it seemed neither of us wanted to look away…

A breeze came my way and my cheek felt wet and cold …I brushed the tip of my finger to my cheek.. _I was crying? _funny how I didn't realized I had been doing so all along. I turn my attention back to the strange calming vampire it seemed the longer I stared the better I felt. I some….how felt strength and relief something I haven't felt in a long time not all the way at least.

I studied his features he had Light brown hair, tallish figure that was dashing with his black suit that seemed to be casual and classy at the same time. He seemed to be in his thirties and had worn calm eyes that seemed to carry sorrow and secrets. _Why was he here? He was a vampire that I was sure of but did he want something from me?_ I wasn't afraid Ironically as I probably should have been but he didn't seem like he meant harm actually the way he stood he look as if he was scared he might cause harm just by standing there.

" its time to go" Jacob said as he shook me softly braking my concentration. " I…I…" my voice mumbled as I shot a glace at the tree the stranger was standing at….but that was just it there was only the tree no one there….

Jacob glanced at the tree also but was confused as I was to see nothing of importance there.

The funeral ended and I finally convinced Jacob that I was able to drive myself home from his house…

" please stay the night! I hate to see you going to that house alone !" Jacob pleaded

" Jacob …." I answered calmly " ill be fine I need sometime ….look ill come over first thing in the morning if you'd like?"

I was unprepared for him. Before I knew it he had me crushed to his chest and was stroking my hair smoothly, I struggled to gasp for air. "alright ….but come early….. I wont be able to sleep tonight ill just be worrying about you." He whispered in his husky voice.

" you shouldn't worry ill be fine… try to get some rest ." I answered brushing his cheek with the back of my hand giving him a peck on it goodbye. He grabbed my arm as I was half way out of the door and spoke whole heartily,

" I Love you Bella." he murmured pressing his cheek against my neck. I felt my face get hot as he brushed his lips to my ear. " I…. I know." was all I could stutter as paced to my truck and turned on the engine it took a second but the truck finally roared to life as I pulled out of my Jacob's driveway. Worries began to overflow my mind as I drove towards my house.

_**Pain**___Pain jolted through my body in a fast moment. I wasn't even home yet. But I let out a sharp cry as

more spread out thought over my heart as I tried to gasp for air, I felt the wheel slip from my hands as I desperately tried to breathe. A sudden flash of memories moved by one after another in my mind! But I couldn't concentrate as the pain grew and grew. I felt the car swerve out of control and it ran straight for a ditch and on impact flipped upside down. By then I everything was dark and the pain in my body before stopped and a new different pain began. I opened my eyes all I saw was blurriness at first but as things became more clear I realized I wasn't in the car.

I ran my hand across the grass I now realized I was lying on, I felt little pain just emptiness as dark crimson began spill from my back, head and chest, soaking my black mourning dress. I tried to recall the events of the day that caused my now soon to be death. All I could remember at the time though was the sudden pain that caused me to loose control of the car. But my thoughts where interrupted by voices.

A girl's voice filled with sadness spoke : _" Tomas please don't do it you don't know what it will do to her!_" She was young maybe my age, with golden curs that draped to her collarbone but her words sounded wise and serious.

" _I cant! She's a daughter to me I cant let her die on me again ! I wont just sit and watch her die!!!_" A mans voice

Sobbed .

So I was dieing that seemed ….fair ….I had more in my life than I deserved but part of me didn't want it to end like this with so much confusion I coughed out a gasping bloody cough.

"_She is already suffering ! She wont be able to take it ! Plus he will be looking for her it wont take him long to find her! And he will stalk her dreams _!" the girl cried out.

" _I have to take a chance we cant let her die . Ill erase her memories and put some past ones back in so she wont be suffering from the life she lived here. I wont put in the memories of __that night __she will have to discover that when she turns 17 but for now, __she will have peace_The mans velvet voice more composed now said.

Then there was a bight light that took my pain away and more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter !

_**More soon I have school! hahaha**_

[IMGhttp://i8. 


	2. Pathetic

_**Aww thanks for the reviews I didn't think anyone would actually read my story I made this story mostly for me anyways lol ugh soo glad it's the weekend going to a haunted house thingy today yay!**_

_**But I have time to write a least a chapter !**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 !

Edward POV

The months that had gone by since I left the reason for my being _**Bella, **_where sheer torture. So many times I made deals with myself to go back and only hope she would want me. The most recent deal I made with my selfish side was to go back to Forks and _**check on her**_…..Just check to see if she was ok. _**Pathetic **_!! I scolded at myself, I didn't make a protest I was Pathetic.

I am on my own. No family to comfort me or witness my break downs. It was better that way they didn't need to see my pain especially Esme. I hurt her the most besides Alice, thankfully Carlisle understood. The rest of the family where a _different _story.

I tried to say busy to distract myself as much as possible try to enjoy some human pleasures in South America but it didn't work. One because of frequent sunny days, and Two it all seemed _worthless _without Bella. Everything I enjoyed or liked in my empty life before Bella was worthless. So I spend my days curled into a ball waiting for a death that would never come. It _didn't matter _soon I would leave to another country which would hold no interest to me. It _didn't matter _I would still be miserable. But _it didn't matter _mostly because Bella should find happiness without me.

Two weeks later

Alice POV

------------------

Jasper was hunting with Emmet as Rosaline, Esme, and myself included stayed home. Carlisle had volunteered at a small local hospital in Roquebrune, France our new home for now. Esme sighed and stared out the blue decorated glass window. I watched her pretending to read while Rosaline work on a run down car we bought from a local fishermen. I thought of what Edward might be doing at this moment the last vision of him I saw was about a day ago. In my vision I saw him going to Bella's room multiple times but I knew he was to stubborn to go. But he was thinking of visiting u two days ago

Bam!   
"Emmet! Try not to be too upset ! Heheh!" Jasper beamed at a discouraged Emmet.

"What happened?" Esme spoke slightly interested.

Jasper Chuckled as Emmet left the room " We had a wrestling match while he hunted forest deer a little off town and you can guess who won.." I smiled and got up from the couch holding my book to put it away. And greet Jasper….

It happened so fast I saw _Bella in a cemetery…Jacob holding her hand……A Vampire with golden eyes and light brown hair watching her …..sadly….. Bella driving…..and crying out in a sudden gasp of pain as she passed out still driving…………. Her……Her….Car flipping over and __blood__. So much blood. The vampire from before pulling her out of the car and setting her in the grass… blood oozed and spilled from her head, chest and back…..soaking her and the grass. He was not alone he was arguing with another vampire a girl crying tearless sobs ….was finally silent and watched in horror as the Man put his one hand over Bella's heart, and one over her head….. The last I saw was a white flash of light._

" Alice….Alice!" what is it?!

Jasper held me in his arms shaking me as he pulled me from my trance.

Esme was by my side with a scared look. I gasped finally …and tried to find the words to say Emmet and Rosaline walked in and I began………

When I was finished blank faces stared back me. Just silence as we all stood there.

" Hey look who decided to join us!" Carlisle happy voice echoed in the living room Edward stepped in and look at all of us puzzled by our faces. It didn't take him long to see what I saw.

Edward dropped to his knees and pushed me away as I ran to comfort him. What could I do? It pained us all to watch Edward destroy things in the room as sobs and snarls ripped from his chest.

" it funny how news travels fast….." a cold voice spoke near the shadows of the bookshelves. It was a girls voice….stepping into the light …..We all looked up and stared in surprise! Bella?!? Edward Gasped

Edwards POV

-------------------

Indeed it was Bella wearing a old-fashioned white laced dress with a light blue ribbon around her waist that tied in the back and one in her hair that made her dark long curls seem lovely. But she was Pale with white lips and no color to her face. I would have mistaken her for a vampire if her eyes weren't the same color brown but they had no life in them. She spoke

" Yes, I am Bella….but not the Bella you know….although I hold her lost memories…" she paused and gazed into my eyes for a moment. " We are the same person ….but she didn't remember her past when you knew her….its like a part of her was sleeping." she tried to explain " Me. I lived a long time ago around the time you where human Edward, 1915 living with adopted by a vampire when my parents where killed by them, But I didn't live long when I turned 17 my life started to tick. My adopted father tried to send me to America to escape a Vampire who wanted revenge but I never made it. Neither did the 120 passengers on the boat I was in . He is still alive and now he's realized that so am I. He caused Bella's accident

Jasper spoke before I could… Is Bella Alive?

She walked forward staring at the walls " yes but she has been changed into a nine year old girl. Remembering very little but nothing of your family, Forks, or her life as a teen. She is safe for now but her life is already starting to be numbered. The vampire that killed me all those years will come for her maybe not now but soon. And either he will kill her or her hear will stop during her year as a 17 yr old…..if she lives to be 17.…..

I stepped closer to her she was my Bella's memories also… did she know I still cared? she stepped closer also and we gazed to each other….but backed away as she looked around the room with a frightened face….. " He knows I am here!" she gasped and I stepped closer to protect her from whatever she was afraid of but she backed against the wall and screamed…… then she was gone

and I tried to comprehend what was happening…..to me ,,,,,,to Bella

She didn't _deserve_ this...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter**** sorry I was in a hurry! Ill write tomorrow if possible**

**I had this chapter idea for awhile but it was hard to put some things into words… **


	3. New life and Cross Academy

**I know I know ****this story can be hard to follow at times and a bit confusing but things will be explained …so in your case, patience is a virtue. Haha. Plus I have school and a social life to attend to….blah…blah ...blah I only started writing because I thought id have more free time but I was very wrong!. LoL…enough about me!!!**

**Back to the story!!!! Oh jeez what's gonna happen to Bella? Edward? Her mysterious ghost? And the vampire that saved her??? **

**Chapter 3 oh my!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella Pov  ( remember she is a 9 yr old ppl!)

I opened my eyes… _what time was it_? A peek of the window through the blue laced curtains in my room gave a hint that is was nighttime. Strange _why couldn't I remember what I had done yesterday_. The room seemed the _same_ I crawled over the bed to the end of it…. the fireplace was warm and comforting and seemed to light up the blue Victorian room. Lace was a major product in my room but I favored my white piano the most. I glanced up at the chandelier and saw the reflections of the fire making all kinds of light patterns.

Two knocks. And I glanced at the door as it opened Tomas, my adopted father entered

"Dear Princess, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat next to me on my bed and patted my head smiling.

I sat there quiet and looked into _his eyes _as I spoke " I am well, but I cant help of feeling confused…" he _tensed _and I continued " Why cant I remember yesterday…..what day is it??……I…I cant remember…." spoke more urgently scaring myself _what was wrong with me have I gone mad? " _father….I…." I whispered thinking of more questions to ask but he stopped me. And brushed his cold hand across my cheek.

" Bella, Bella….calm down you had a _fever_ for a couple of days and having been asleep for a while but you seem well now…." He smiled. his voice was assuring and strangely sounded like he was _keeping _something….. But his golden eyes gave nothing away so I trusted what he was telling me. I was… tired and my head was hurting a bit…… had I been ill? I slipped myself off the bed to walk but as soon as I was on my feet I felt lightheaded and almost hit the floor face first.

He caught me and carried me to the bed and slipped the covers over me. I laid there dazed.

" Don't be so hasty, …you may be _better _but you still need a bit more rest." he scolded lightly I only nodded. " sleep now my _daughter_." he whispered and kissed me on the forehead I watched him leave the room and closed my heavy lids.

_I dreamed of a girl. Or maybe a lady ….she was still young. The girl wore a white dress with blue ribbons. She held out her hand to me…. I don't know why but she looked like….like __me__ …maybe that's why I took her hand. Her hand was cold but not in the way Tomas's hands where. She pulled me into her gentle arms and hugged… me I sat there shocked at this strange girl hugging me! she then whispered in my ear softly " Don't worry your dreams are safe for now… but be wary of what may come dearest, for you are a light to those in darkness….thus be prepared for not all are your allies.." she held me tightly to her chest and smoothed my hair. I was scared of her words, for I didn't understand them but I held on to her __feeling safe._

Sarah, a friend of my father's... and vampire as well shook me lightly wake. She smiled. I smiled back

" Good morning Bella, I hope you know... as the headmasters daughter you are expected to be in school without tardiness."

My eyes widened School! How stupid of me I shot up and Sarah laughed she glided to my wardrobe and took out my dark emerald dress and helped me put it on I tied my shoes as she combed and tired black ribbons in my hair. This was uniform for grade school.

The Cross Academy was quite large separated in 3 Large buildings next door with large space between. **Denmark's **Finest went here along with a couple of vampires. Who had suites in a special Building on the high school grounds and most of the time attended night classes on sunny days, but luckily for them fall gave little sunshine. I rarely saw them for I was still in elementary school I kept their secret, having a vampire father it was necessary. The High school president / vampire **Ryan Falcon **was experienced and almost invulnerable to blood so he kept things in order. A mistake from the vampires never happened on his watch. He was very good friends with my father and watched the schools. We where very close. I could tell him anything and he always wanted to hear about my life and Piano practice. But I saw him less since school started as he took the role as president. But I _cherished_ our moments together.

I grabbed my backpack and lunch as Sarah started the black Escalade her favorite. She drove me to the Elementary Gates and pulled in I waved goodbye and joined my friends walking towards the school. Then the old school bell rang a churchly ring three times and we hurried to class.

.I sat in class gazing out the window, my thoughts captured my _odd_ dream. It was distracting. Mrs. Henderson broke my daze as she asked me to speak a sentence in French. I stood up reciting the English poem in French and sat down determined to pay attention. At lunch my friends Mary Danle and Rebecca Birmingham sat under a tree eating our lunches. Robert Vicks a vile snobby little boy found pleasure in pulling at my ribbons. I kicked him in the shin to make it clear I didn't want to be annoyed. He ran away promising revenge. _Idle threats_.

" Are you going to play the Piano in the Cross fall festival Bella?" Rebecca asked distracting my fury at Robert.

" yes! I cant wait, I've been practicing for weeks" I answered excitedly.

" I have also with running cross" Rebecca answer worryingly " I hope I don't embarrass myself.

" you'll do wonderful!" Mary answer sweetly

" You don't have anything to worry about ! your singing in chorus and it comes naturally to you Mary!" Rebecca laughed.

We chatted on about the Fall Festival excitedly ...it was when all the school, sections came together.

I was more excited about the festival for more than just my Piano recital.

I would get to see _Ryan_ who I secretly admired with my _heart_. But I dared not tell anyone and it was the one thing I would never tell Ryan.

_What Vampire has ever loved a mere Human anyway? _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I know This chapter is short and doesn't give too much away but it focuses on Bella's 9 yr old character and her strange life tied to Vampires but she doesn't consider it a big deal. She's used to her life around them. I also am aware that this story is still at times confusing but try to keep up! All will be **__**explained**__** in time haha ill write again very very soon…. today actually lol! Yay aren't you lucky!**_


	4. Festival

**YaY! another chapter!!! I took me some time on this... i had things to do like homework... im still not**

**done but I finished this chapter haha.**

**Info:**

**Ryan is 17 almost 18... but he'll never be 18 . obviously lol any way…….**

**Right to the point! ****Chapter 4**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

After Sarah pick me up from school we drove to our home the headmaster's own Villa, As soon as we stopped I jumped out of the car. I skipped to Tomas's office he was talking to a teacher and I sat on the couch waiting. The teacher , my guess… taught High school. He kept talking about business but Tomas broke eye contact with him and smiled at me. Having an idea that the conversation was over the teacher got up and left the room walking with fast strides.

" How was school?" Tomas asked warmly

" It was fine… I cant wait for the fall festival !!!" I jumped up and down making Tomas chuckle

" yes everyone is excited…. I especially, look forward to see you play in the music recital." he patted my head and a knock came to the door. I skipped to it and opened it shocked!

" Ryan! " I yelled as he pulled me into a hug.

" Bella, its been a while how have you been?" Ryan said as he held my hand and we both sat on the couch.

" uh hem….Bella I need to talk to Ryan alone can you give us some time" Tomas called interrupting us in a serious tone. My heart dropped but I nodded respectfully and quietly left the room. I stopped at the door and turned my head towards Ryan and closed the door slowly, sadly.

**Tomas Pov **

Ryan looked up at me with serious eyes " How is she ?" he asked intently. I looked out the window and closed my eyes. " she is doing well she doesn't remember her Old life or what happened in the past.

" Its not fair." Ryan punched the table breaking it. "That Bastard will try to kill her! He almost did when she was living her miserable life in Forks. But even if we stop him she will die later… What will you do?'' He demanded.

I stiffened the thought of my Bella who I loved as a daughter, Cold and unmoving. I had failed her once a long time ago. I remembered 1903.

_I thought I smelled blood while taking a walk in the English villages. I was disgusted. Some newborns didn't know how to control there selves. When I found her she was hiding under a bed covered in blood. Her parents Blood. They had been slaughtered by the hungry vampires that ran off when I came. I felt sorry for the pathetic human she was frail and all alone. The way she looked at me caught my attention, she didn't cry but just stared…. Her hair dripped blood that was not hers. Any normal human would have been terrified but she just looked up at me with her brown eyes and was unafraid. So I took her in my care. My adopted son Ryan was a human also….. just 6 years old and loved Bella from the first moment his blue eyes saw her. Sarah friend of mine and Vampire help me take care of the children. From that we formed a sort of Family. _

_But one day while in our town a very strong and powerful Vampire name Victor,…..smelled Bella's blood. he and his brother __**tried **__to kill her. I stopped his brother and ended up killing him but Victor got away. He wanted He got his revenge when Bella turned 17. I was too late to save her. But those memories where too painful for me to remember. _

" I don't know….her heart will stop beating one day when she's 17. " but I don't think I can turn her into a vampire." I .said quietly….. _Grief_ in every word.

Ryan got up with his hands balled up in fists. I knew his feelings for Bella I was _not ignorant _to that fact.

" If you don't …… _I will_ . And I wont let anyone stop me." He answered in an Deadly voice.

He stood up and left the room slamming the door.

" I know." I whispered knowing he could still hear me.

I sat there for a moment and looked out the window Ryan and Bella where talking in the driveway. He stoked her cheek and kissed it waving goodbye as he headed to his place. She watched him go.

" He just needs to calm down." Sarah spoke reassuringly leaning on the doorway.

" He loves Bella as much as we do." I laughed humorlessly

" More than that." Sarah said in a detached voice closing her eyes. As she stood next to me.

**Alice Pov**

I closed my eyes and saw Bella a little girl smiling and running in some school yard with other children I had seen many visions but they didn't show where she was….or who she was with exactly but I could tell she was living among humans and vampires. Edward who was in the room with me saw the same things I did. I sighed giving up on my visions angrily. He sat there still and emotionless.

" Edward we have to try to find her….. She could be in danger living with vampires…..what if one of them hurt her?" I pleaded.

He stiffened " She is safe Alice…and happy….and ….just a child! I am worried about her living situation too but those vampires who ever they are saved her life…..she doesn't have to worry anymore….she doesn't have to wish for a dammed life…… she can just be Bella." he spoke sadly.

"What about when she gets older her life will be in danger!" I cried.

"I know! I know! Alice I wont let anything happen to her…. but I am no good for her now…."

I looked into his eyes…. "so we wait?" I asked Coldly

" _Until She needs us" he spoke with sorrow and regret in his voice._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two weeks later.**_

**Bella's Pov**

I ran into the crowded festival Wearing a yellow laced dress with white ribbons, Sarah bought it just for the occasion. I met Mary and we squealed with excitement Rebecca with her track team getting ready for Festival race. But Mary's and my recital didn't start till later so we got tickets to enjoy the fair. Mary marveled at the different colored rides and concessions, but I kept my eye out for Ryan. We saw a haunted house and went in. Mary was scared but I lived with real monsters. I laughed at myself.

Inside we followed the path with different rooms and people popping out to scare us. But when Mary stepped through a door. It closed before I could enter also. The light bulb in the room shattered and the lights went off I headed for the door but it wouldn't open! My heart pumped faster and I screamed for Mary, but I heard nothing on the other side. I was quiet for a minute or so only my panting was audible. But I heard my name.

" hm hmm you seemed to be trapped" a mans dark voice whispered. As his figure walked closer to me

I froze and stood there frightened.

" It seems your life has been saved….Pity…..It'd be a waste of time to kill you now of coarse…..but I wanted to see you ." he took a stand of my hair in his pale hand that I could see even in the dark and brought it to his lips and laughed. I closed my eyes. " I forgot how pretty you are…." He stepped closer and then backed away…. and disappeared. I didn't wait for him to come back …I Ran to the door and pushed it with all my might opening it finally. I Took a deep breath and walked into the next room with haste and relief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter!! Sorry more to come tomorrow or today… it depends if I have time thanks for reviews! I hope its getting clearer for you guys but I cant revel all secrets and connections all at once. That would be a pretty long Chapter! Silentleaves **


	5. School Ceremony

Ok my account got closed for two days….I haven't the clue why so I wasn't allowed to post 5 as soon as I was done!!! But here u go

**Chapter 5 ! I had some time on my hands: **

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

I ran into something hard, almost like a stone wall holding me back. instinctively I pushed forward resisting

I looked up through my tears and saw a _blonde haired angel _refusing to let me _run away_.

" Bella ……" the angel sounded alarmed. I looked up at him, holding me, I forgot to breathe.

" Bella are you alright? What happened?" He asked.

" I…I…Don't know!…..a man…..called to me…." my voice questioned itself. But Ryan stiffened.

He charged into the dark room and came back just as quick saying not a word.

He led me out of the horrible haunted house where I me t with Mary

" There you are! I couldn't find you and the door was locked!…" She nervously turned to Ryan.

" and then I found Ryan and he found you" her few last words where whispers.

" well I have some _business_ to attend to…." Ryan said making me sad, but then kissed me on the top of my head .

" try to stay out of trouble…." I turned toward him but he walked away swiftly and gracefully. I stood there in my _own dream_.

" Bella our recitals should start soon!" Mary called as if I was far away. Which was the case.

-----Later that Day------

After the Festival I walked home it was a _perfect time _to walk. It was dinner time ( for me.) and took my seat in the dinning room. Everyone was silent at the table, even though they only watched _me eat_. It seemed Father and Sarah had something troubling them. I wished they would tell me I hated secrets. I wished….I could be like them, with them forever I was not naive of how different I was compared to them and Ryan. I sat up taking my food to the kitchen and went up to my room….watching to see if they would say something. But all I received was silence. I sadly walked into my room.

I Then I saw her. The girl from my dreams she was sitting on the chair near my window looking out. It seemed like she was _dreaming_, _hoping_. I shut the door and leaned against it _Shocked, Scared. _She turned her brown eyes to mine and our similar glances continued for a moment and she got up. I finally found my voice. " hello, my name is Bella who are you?" she smiled and spoke " I think you know."

" I think so too." I whispered mostly to myself. " Why are you here?" I asked not releasing my gaze.

" I am here to protect you, Bella." she said softly kneeling to my height taking my hands. Just as I remembered _Cold._

" Why do I need to be protected?" I pressed feeling like there was something I was supposed to know.

" You will find out in time but for now I will be here randomly checking up on you." She spoke turning away from me. _Randomly? _I thought…. And asked " why randomly." she laughed. " I would be here more often but I cant come here in your world to often I am _restrained_." She rose more questions then answers…..

" restrained by who!?!" I asked more desperate for more information.

" you like to ask a lot of questions…..just like…" she trailed off. I stepped closer to her. Her expression turned worried. " I have to go now" she whispered. _Strange I didn't want her to go….she was so soft and trusting…like we where connected……I wanted her to stay with me. _"please don't go!"

" Ill be back" she quickly promised " ill always come back." I reached out for her but she _vanished._

---------- Six years Later -------

I walked on the stones of the beach near the school grounds the waves crashed into the boulders. It was as they where _protecting _the rocks from themselves. My dark hair flew from the wind. I breathed in the salty air. I stepped closer to the water….memorized by it was beautiful and mysterious.

" Bella!" Rebecca called loudly so I could hear her over the crash of the ocean. " come on!! well be late for freshmen ceremony!" I smiled and ran towards her. We ran into the church the main hall way was empty everyone already inside the church seated. Rebecca continued inside but I was stopped by Sarah, in her high school uniform. Her forehead made a crease in it and she looked disappointed.

" your ribbons in your hair are almost all the way out and your clothes are disheveled!!!" she scolded. I sighed and she took a moment to fix my hair and attire…. smiling to herself for making me presentable.

Thankfully, the ceremony began as we took our seats near Rebecca and Mary. They had dreams of us in high school and now here we are freshmen. Sarah _pretended _she was a freshmen. Thanks to Tomas, my father. He had a Talent to make people forget or believe certain things. Like, how no one questioned why Ryan was still a junior and how Tomas ran the school not aging a bit. I felt excited and sad at the same time Ryan hadn't seen me quite so often and it was like we where _strangers_ now.

I still admired him…. but I still didn't understand what my feelings for him where exactly. Maybe I just had a childhood crush when I was younger. I am still young ….15 years old not too young, though. The school just starting and new students came in from afar and the middle school like myself. A few Vampires where in this school also that made me curious.. Ryan seemed to spend all his time with his _**own**_. I could tell when he spoke at the ceremony they respected him. Not one looked away from him. _Myself _included.

Mary tapped my shoulder …..braking my concentration…. and passed me a note from Robert my elementary school bully who sort of had a thing for me….. I laughed quietly reading the ridiculous love note. I looked up and was startled because Ryan was _staring_ at me! I folded the paper and slipped it my pocket of my uniform. He continued his speech still staring at me …..my heart was thumping wildly. His golden eyes seemed to be fixed on me. _Why now he had been to busy before…..to notice me ……had I made him angry at me?_ After the ceremony we where allowed out for the day. I got up and headed for the door reluctantly looking where Ryan was….he was standing with some girl vampires talking to him almost in secret. He saw me and excused himself from the girls walking _towards_ me. I panicked and walked faster into the empty halls of the church. Almost to the door! Cold hands grabbed me and dragged me into a small storage room. They didn't let go!

" Ryan!" I gasped. His hands here _wrapped _around my waist….

" I was wondering what caught my Bella's attention…..during the ceremony……" he whispered in my ear. I could feel my face turning red. " It…..It was nothing…." I stammered. He laughed a strangely dark laugh.

And reached in my pocket taking the note out. _Oh NO! this is so embarrassing! _He let go of my waist to read the note laughing. I blushed of coarse. " hmmm a love letter…" his voice seemed so cold…_what had I done to make him hate me? _He laughed more …..(mocking me?) I grew angry and gave him a disgusted look.

" Don't misunderstand ! I ….I …Don't return Roberts feelings !" I almost shouted

He laughed again " I wasn't accusing you of anything I just needed a laugh." He said coldly. And left the room. I almost cried what was his problem was he just mocking me. What did I do? I never been given such a cold tone or looks from him before it made me sick!

After several minutes… I walked out of the room and felt better. I wouldn't see him too often…. he had a lot of responsibilities in the school…. I decided to go to my favorite place…. a place to think. So I ran down the hill from the school….. passing the many trees of fall. Leaves fell from the nice breeze that swayed the trees. I finally Reached the Place I ran across the stone pathway passing the arches. It was a _small shine _with a old wooden cross it used to be part of a church a long time ago…. but it rarely had company _except _for me, I kneeled my uniform spread out I clasped my hands together and _prayed_. It was quiet and I closed my eyes listen to nature as I prayed. This _relaxed_ me.

But then I heard a stick crack I turned ….and I saw three vampires in the arches of the path staring at me with shocked faces. _**One**_ that caught my eye…._**more**_ then others had auburn reddish hair he was alos standing closer then the other two… he stared more intensely a took a step towards me….. I stood up Immediately.…gasping !!! I did ….not expect company, vampires no less. But I knew all the vampires living here…..but I had never seen them before…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter OMG!!! The Cullens! Did not expect that!!! LoL ….well I did!**

**(P.S the other two are Rosaline and Emmett as I will explain later but just so you know now….) **

**I wrote chapter 6 and ill get it in today but i need to edit it a bit lol**


	6. Her Scent ?

**Chapter 6 YESSSS!!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------

**Edwards POV**

Seven years passed and not a day went by that I didn't think of Bella. I always wondered what she was doing and wanted to know if she was ok…..It always made it hard. Alice only visited us every so Often so I wouldn't have to see Bella in her visions unless they where bad but it helped a little. Her and Jasper stayed in France,

but The rest of us Decided to move to England a few years ago.

Carlisle wanted to move to Denmark because he herd from a friend that there was a school, there for vampires and humans called _**Cross Academy**_. Of course, the humans, there where ignorant of the fact they went to school with vampires. But I was optimistic…for my families sake….

" I wonder how they manage vampires living with humans….so many …?" Rosalie asked

" That's what interest me too…but from what I hear there record is spotless no mistakes." Carlisle answered.

" Denmark! I cant wait!" Esme smiled to herself. I smiled too she seemed happy.

" Uhh I bet they have a lot of rules!!!" Emmett complained

" One major one I believe…" I answered him. Emmett Chuckled. We all anticipated the trip I was excited too but I still didn't imagine going to a school without Bella.

But I would try for my family. We arrived at the Denmark Airport and made our way through the country to Cross Academy. We where very, very close and driving in the car when something hit me. A _sent_

…..Not just any sent……it was…..Bella's?

I jumped out of the car without thinking…. my body moved on instinct I had to see…..I ran so fast past the colored trees of the fall and across a old stony path.

There she was…..In front of a shine….Praying… a wind blew through the area and her hair swayed in the back…..

Emmett and Rosalie no doubt followed me and paused shocked, just couple of steps behind me. I stepped closer….not paying attention….a twig under my feet snapped! I stood there frozen as she heard the notice and quickly turned around, startled by our presence….. She stood up and gazed at us…her brown eyes widening. She was so beautiful ….her hair in light curls and ribbons swaying with her hair and flying by her lips as the wind blew…, Her dark emerald uniform suited her features, she was just as I remembered her though a little younger…. I stepped closer and she stepped back a little. I realized she didn't remember me and I was probably freaking her out. So I formed words to make her unafraid.

" Hello we are new here and don't know where we are supposed to be…" I said smoothly stepping back to show her I didn't mean harm. She relaxed and smiled….I almost swooped her up in my arms when she did that but I contained myself. She found her voice and spoke… her voice I dreamed of hearing many times.

" Oh, I am sorry…you surprised me….you must be new students! My father is the headmaster of this school would u like me to take you to him? She asked in a polite voice.

" yes thank you… well drive you" Rosaline answered politely in return.

She followed us without question. I was disappointed at how trusting she was….we could have been vampires that wanted to kill her but she acted so relaxed. We rode in the car and I was silent only nodding when she asked me questions.

" so what grades are guys in?….I am a freshmen…" she asked trying to brake the sudden silence as we drove.

" Rosaline and Me are Juniors, I am Emmett ….Edward is…..a"

" Freshman." I answered, cutting Emmett off.

She laughed

"_how many times_?" we all chuckled I felt an overflow of being with ran inside when we got to a large Villa on the school grounds…We didn't have trouble keeping up.

" Father! I brought new students!" she laughed and ran to a vampire With gentle yellow eyes they softened when his and Bella's met …..I could see a close bond. He looked at us….His thoughts where pure as his expressions.

_Oh my…. new students !! Bella came by herself with them….. can she be soo trusting? They don't seem dangerous and there eyes are yellow….Ill have to tell Ryan to explain everything to them…he wont be too happy. But ill have to remind Bella to be cautious for now… _he stepped forward greeting us and asking us some questions ….

We talked for hours. Carlisle and Esme greeted them introducing us and told Him our life story in short summaries, he was happy to see we feed on animals instead of humans was enthusiastic to have us in the school. We Found out that his name was Tomas and had lived here as headmaster for 60 years and lived with a Vampire Sarah who we met…… and Bella who he adopted a long time ago. I wanted to know more about Bella and what happened… but he seemed to drop the subject fast.

Tomas used the phone and told whoever he was talking to come over. In a matter of minutes we heard knocking. Bella Froze and Tomas opened the office door….. A man my age with blonde hair , yellow eyes, and a sense of authority walked in the room like a gentlemen. He spotted Bella, and stroked Bella's cheek with his hand…. making her blush crimson.

**I wanted to kill him**!!!!! **jealously** built up and I almost tore off his hand that **touched**….**my.. Bella**… like he was **allowed** to!!!! but I controlled my **anger** looking away. He turned toward us and bowed politely.

" Ryan is President of the high school and leader of the vampires here.

he makes sure accidents don't happen.  He will help you if you need it and you will need to tell him if you need to hunt." Tomas informed us. Ryan went on about a few more rules about keeping our secret as much as possible. And talked about night class on sunny days….but he informed us it was sunny rarely so. To worry.

" If you harm any of the students or humans around here and you will regret it. " was his last words.

Bella left the room and Ryan led us to the **special **dorms. When I got into my _Large_ room I had my things already unpacked and uniforms stacked on the bed. I stared out my window….seeing the Headmasters house across the campus….where Bella is….. I wanted to see her but I knew I had to be good here, so I stayed.

In the morning we got ready for our first day of school , well Emmet Rosalie and me did. Carlisle and Esme planned on working at the hospital near town. Ryan met us at the bottom of the dormitory steps and gave us rules again….. _I tried to read his thoughts_…..But There was nothing but silence! I was shocked I could read everyone's mind except for…Bella's and now him this made me dislike him even more. A couple of vampires introduced themselves I noticed they separated in their own groups. All admired Ryan they bowed and nodded in respect as he passed and gave no notice…but, He had a few vampires that he confided in and walked by his side. An honor to them and to humans who where very obsessed with him.

Ryan continued to guide us until we had to be divided into our grade classes… Ryan escorted Rosaline and

Emmet since he was in the same grade as them but when it came to me who was pretending to be a freshman…. " Hello" a glorious voice greeted behind me and tapped my shoulder….I was surprised to see her there….Bella….. " We have the same classes so I am your escort for today" she said in a polite voice. I just stared at her not saying anything…I was so entranced… " Well we better get going well be late" She laughed. We walked hurrying and she led me to our English class where she sat in her assigned seat. My seat was right behind hers_. Great I was going to go mad. _

Girls in the class stared at me and …._thought of me _but I gave them no attention….Bella seem very popular especially with guys she had many of them as friends they watched her every movement and thought of her often……One in particular a boy named Robert thought of her …a lot but she didn't give him the time of day….so it didn't bother me.

I don't remember much of that class I just stared and watched Bella twirl her hair and laugh with her The next

classes where Math, Science and Current events….my seat was always close to her. At lunch time we sat together at the Freshman table.

_**Bella Pov**_

I led Edward to the table and introduced him to my friends who where struck by his beauty like some of the "students" here. " So Edward how do you like this school?" I asked trying to make him feel comfortable…

" Its great I like it !" he laughed. Tossing his hair…I couldn't help but smile. I liked him. He seemed easy to talk to…

"Well I help at the library next and we need help and since your new I thought it might _interest_ you …" I offered. He smiled a breath taking smile " Sounds fun I don't have anything better to do.."

I smiled always happy to make new friends.

" great!" I was excited.

For the next 3 weeks.. during lunch and passing period we got to know each other more. This made Robert ignore me… and I was relieved. Ryan was **busy** as ever and I tried think about that day in the church…. I shook my head trying to _get rid _of those thoughts not realizing that Edward was right in front of me.

" What are you thinking about ?" He laughed.

" nothing of importance!" I gasped _embarrassed _. He laughed harder….closing his eyes …This made me smile.

Rebecca walked into the Library and saw us she excused herself and pulled me aside in one of the library sections……..

" Bella …you….. and that Cullen fellow get along well…." she spoke suggestively.

" Yeah, he's nice." I mentioned not knowing ….where she was going.

" well, the School anniversary ball is coming up and you should ask him to be your escort!!!" Rebecca scolded as if I was clueless. I blushed deep red.

" You know its _gentlemen _ask the Ladies…" I stuttered embarrassed.

" I know I Know but maybe you could…." She trailed on..

" I couldn't be so bold…." I whispered. Rebecca sighed and looked at her watch

" well I am going to track but you should think about it…if u decide too do it fast because you know Robert has his eye on you and as a _Lady_ you cant refuse." She warned running off. Ugh why did Rebecca make me worry …..?

I walked back to the library desk where Edward was sitting. I search for some files leaning over him….I caught a glimpse at him and his face was confusing….he seemed like he was planning something in his head….and seemed worried.

I carried on with the work that needed to be done as he put away books. After I was done I decided to visit _**my place**_. I ran down the hill and passed the arches crossing the stony path….. I finally got there breathless from running the whole way. When I felt a tap on my shoulder….I quickly turned around and there Edward was! Making me Jump. " Edward!" I gasped " that's twice you frightened me!" I laughed nervously but his eyes _tightened_…

" I am sorry…didn't mean to…..both times" he said softly staring at me intently. He was making me _uncomfortable_ Just staring at me but I wanted to know what was bothering him….

" I was wondering…." he continued…. " y-yes?" I managed to say… " I know that the **School Welcoming Ball** is coming up and I _wanted_ to take you…with your permission of course…" He said in a gentlemen voice making my heart flutter…..Who could _say No_? Even if I wanted to I had to be polite and say yes….but the way he proposed it made it wanted more.

" I…..I…Would be glad to." I said with a smile happy that I found the right words to say…. It was also the truth.

The wind blew past us and a piece of my dark hair blew in my face…as I was going to fix it, Edward took the stand putting it back in place and _moved_ closer to me….making me stop breathing….I couldn't imagine Ryan asking me and being this close on _purpose_. But now My thoughts _removed _Ryan from my head. Which I strangely had no problem doing….

" _I am looking forward to it_…" he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter This was longer than the others lol I couldn't stop: Next chapter tomorrow night! **


	7. Threats

**Oh oh oh! New chapter!!! Chapter 7!**

**Ok someone asked in the reviews about the story being kind of "****Victorian themed****" …Yes the story does seem to be in Victorian times but it is not….. it just seems that way because the school is very old and is very traditional and seemly decorated for elegance. The students also have uniforms and are supposed to act proper because that's what they've been taught to do…..but don't forget that the story is in this time period…..and it is a boarding school for wealthy families.**

**sorry for the confusion, Ill always answer anything if u guys are confused. So ask! **

**Thanks for all of ur reviews!! even though I don't mind if u don't…. but u inspire me 2 keep going!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

Edward walked me to my house… it was awkward at first….well maybe to me but I wasn't too experienced in this kind of thing ….but the more we talked the more I liked Edward and thought of him often.

What a silly little girl I must be! He probably doesn't feel the same….I really wasn't sure what that was because when I was with Edward I felt different then when I was with Ryan in rare moments….. I was more and more confused…everyday since the Cullen's came. Everything seemed like it didn't fit, but at the same time it seemed connected.

We got to the door of my house and I stopped and looked at him. Both of us silent.

" What is it" he asked curious and irritated at the silence.

I wanted to ask him many things like _why he always was with me?, _

_why he had asked me to the ball?, ….What was I too him? _Of coarse I didn't have an answer of what Edward was to me…but I wanted answers….

He continued too look at me with irritation with my silence until I finally spoke.

" Its nothing." I whispered and got inside the house closing the door on a rather confused-looking vampire.

I leaned against the door…I was sure he was on the other end of it….But I continued almost feeling mixed feelings in the air. I walked up to my room and laid on my bed, hugging the laced Pillow. I closed my eyes and Sighed. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

" You look confused?" I looked over and my ghost was laying on the bed next to me. This might frighten a normal person. But _**my other self **_often visited me. No one knew, I was probably insane…. but I was always happy to see her and we began too look the same as I was getting near her age.

" yes I am…" I answered closing my eyes

" I don't know why but I have been having weird dreams and thoughts about Edward." I continued.

" ah, So you like him?" she whispered unemotionally.

" I don't know …Its just odd the way I feel about someone I've hardy know for a while….."

She turned to her side facing me ….I did the same

" Well I don't have an answer for that its **your **life.." She said calmly.

" I know, but your opinion matters to me you're my best friend." I answered meaning every word.

We stared at each other holding hands. I felt connection again. We had a connection… like sister but I knew that we where more than that….and even though she wouldn't say….I knew.. we held the same parts of each other. That thought lingered in my mind as I drifted into dreams.

I woke up late in the morning but it was a Saturday, so I allowed to do so. I got dressed into regular clothes and headed downstairs. I counted steps and froze on the last one surprised to see Ryan coming out of Tomas' Office. " Ryan" I whispered knowing quite well enough he could hear me.

He stopped and turned towards me awkwardly, " Hello Miss Swan." he said coldly.

I gave him a shocked look _why the formalities? _ he stepped closer to me….

" So I hear that Mr. Cullen is escorting you to the Ball…" He continued accusingly, this confused me Had I done something wrong?

" yes he is."

He gave me a cold glare as if I was nothing and turned away. Usually I would have said nothing, but I stepped closer pulling at his sleeve anger spreading through my body.

" Ryan, What's with you? Have I done something wrong? why are you acting as if I don't exist?" I yelled angrily. He didn't even look at me….but just walked out the front door saying nothing…answering nothing.

I sat on the stairs defeated trying to figure out how I could have made Ryan, the person I adored and loved in my childhood….now hate me and not even give me the time of day.

As I was thinking Sarah's cool hands wrapped around me. " Dear, don't be bothered by Ryan, Hey…how about we take a walk in town and have a girls day!" she suggested sweetly. I nodded and wiped the almost tears. She smiled and said " that's my girl! now…go eat breakfast…Ill be back when your done." I nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

**Sarah POV **

I waited till Bella was out of sight and I quickly dashed outside the house heading toward the school dorms.

When I walked through the " special dorms I was greeted by vampires who where in the hallway. Danielle was the first to speak, " Sarah! How good of you to visit!"

" Actually, is Ryan in his room?" I answered quickly. I hated talking to girls except for Bella. Most Vampire females……. _irritated me _and since I had connections to Ryan and Tomas…… they sought to become close with me. I especially got jealous of Bella's Human friends….. so taking wasn't my priority. Danielle gave me a hurt look since I wasn't interested in her plans….I knew perfectly well about her feelings to Ryan.

" Is he?" I repeated impatiently " I…I believe so…" she stuttered

I went to Ryan's door and gave it one loud knock. He opened it suddenly surprised I was there.

I walked in waiting for him to close it. He did and opened his mouth to say something….. I interrupted him by slamming him into the wall he was shocked. " What the hell!" he yelled

" Shut up!" I yelled angrily. " I don't know who you think you are Mr. Perfect But you are getting on my last nerve the way you are treating Bella!"

He looked away and tightened his fist.

" Ryan I know we have known each other for a while…… but I swear you don't want me as your enemy!" I threatened meaning every word. He pushed me and backed off

" Don't threaten me Sarah! I am as strong as you!" he said darkly. " This isn't about me or you! Its about Bella! She only has 2 years and doesn't deserve harsh words of jealousy from you!" I yelled with malice.

He was frozen I smiled because I knew I had hit a target. He looked as if he was about to say something but I turned my back from him and walked away giving him no respect.

**3 weeks later **** The Day Before The Cross Academy Ball**

**The Theme: Masquerade!!! **

" Its Here! Its Here!" Sarah beamed running into the dinning room as I ate breakfast…_what now_? She was carrying big Boxes…. I stood up and backed away from her. She laughed.

" silly Bella its just your dress and your accessories! it came in on time!" she sang. She grabbed my arm and

Yanked me upstairs…..to try it on! Sarah yelled as she dragged me up stairs!

Once in my room, Sarah took out all kinds of fabric that was supposed to be my dress….

Fist I had to put on a hoopskirt and corset! It was so uncomfortable!!! The Corset was the worst!

I felt like a bird trapped in a cage unable to breath. Lucky for Sarah she didn't have to breath.

The Dress was light pink with studded jewels, strapless and had layers of ruffles at the bottom.

It was beautiful! I was stunned and Sarah pushed me towards the mirror. I looked into it surprised to

Find myself looking a little older. It made me uncomfortable that I looked like the ghost that has

Accompanied me from time to time. It was like I wasn't me. But this me was so much more beautiful.

Sarah broke my train of thought as she stood behind me in the mirror.

" here it isn't complete with out a necklace." Sarah whispered and took out a diamond necklace

Sarah put in on and smiled. I breathed out to give my lungs a break and turned towards her.

" So lets see your dress" I finally said .

_**The Next Day **_

Edward would be here any minute and Sarah was pinning a part of my curled hair.

I was so nervous. Not just about Edward but going to the Ball period. And seeing Ryan.

" Stop Moving ! I'm almost…..DONE!" Sarah smiled accomplished.

She pulled my hand and we ran down the stairs…..then my heart thumped loudly as I heard a knock at the door…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry ive been soooo busy all weekend ! But new chapter tomorrow I promise! Oh and look at my profile to see Bella and Sarah's Dress!**


	8. Masquerade Kiss

**Chapter 8 !**

**Yay! Another chapter! An exciting one too! Oh and we finally find out Tomas's last name! in this chapter! **

**Haha I didn't realize I didn't mention it in previous chapter but you'll find out Read on!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Bella POV for now…..**_

Sarah Ran to fix my necklace…. and Tomas opened the Door. There he was Edward. In a Handsome

black suit flowers in his hands. " Come in Mr. Cullen" Tomas said with authority.

" thank you… Mr. Lockwood" Edward answered with complete respect, he gazed at me for what seemed like forever and then finally, he stepped towards me handing beautiful white roses. I blushed and stepped forward…..and took the flowers in my hands.

" Thank you Edward, they are beautiful "

" Not as beautiful as you I am afraid…." He whispered. I gasped. _jeez could this be any more embarrassing? In front of Tomas….. I don't even know what to say…_my blush deepened. Finally Sarah stepped forward " ah hem…. Well you guys should be on your way! "

" yes, we should get going…" Edward stated glancing at the clock..

" Ill see you guys at the Ball." I called as we headed for the door. Tomas and Sarah smiled and waved as I stepped out and Edward lead me to the Black Limo which was smaller than the regular size…built for two people I was guessing…..I began to reach my hand out to open the door but Edward was quicker and opened it for me getting in after me. Edward gave the driver the okay to go and we drove off.

" I am kind of nervous….I don't really dance." I murmured to Edward he laughed as if he remembered a funny joke or something. " don't worry I am pretty good at leading."

_**Edward's Pov **_

Bella sighed and fumbled with her dress. I was funny seeing her act like this now and remembering her when I took her to the prom in Forks.

It seemed so long ago now….Six years…..if she hadn't been turned into a child then she would have been 24 years old….

I wondered what kind of life she would have been leading…..if I would have come back …….If she would have remained a human….

There was still so much I didn't know about her….. like her past …..was her life always connected with Vampires?

Would it be true….would her life end naturally at 17 ? I…….

" are you alright?" Bella asked leaning forward. Without realizing it her hand lightly rested on mine.

I leaned in also….. I closed my eyes and answered " yes, I was just thinking…"

She opened her mouth but the driver stopped the car and we where in front of the school.

She removed her hand now abruptly …I stared at her intently and she noticed….the driver opened the door and I got out helping her out of the limo.

The school was brightly lit…it shined and a crowd of people where walking in…music could be heard from the inside.

Bella's eyes widened " Amazing." she whispered pulling out her mask I smiled and did the same. I held my arm for hers and she took it as we both walked in.

_**Bella POV**_

The Ball looked wonderful it was a splash of color from the dresses and masks the Large Chandeliers lit the room and the Ballroom music was played by a band with Black suits and golden Masks. I marveled at the sights and Edward pulled me closer to him…

" Bella!" Mary and Rebecca Sang as they spotted me pulling there dates along. We hugged and chatted.

" So Edward do you enjoy the scenery." Rebecca asked Smiling slyly

" Yes, among other things…" He stated with charm. She blushed and Mary laughed.

The Music was about to started again

" Care for a dance?" Edward held out his hand for mind and brought me toward the dance floor among the other couples. I was nervous but he took a hold of my waist and my put my hand on his shoulder and took the other one. He smiled a dashingly crooked smile and I gave him one too. The Music started and He lead the way swaying me and twirling me in an piano and violin song that was lively. I laughed and got the hang of the dance. The Whole room was a blur of colors and lights. Another song came up and we glided across the room. It was so much fun! And Edward seem to enjoy himself also laughing and smiling with me. We stopped after the third song and I put my hand over my chest and leaned against him catching my breath.

" Haha I knew you would get the hang of it " Edward chuckled.

I laughed lightly easily and people got lined up for a slow dance Edward stepped closer to me….

" May I Take miss Swan hand for a Dance" A voice asked Edward…. I turned knowing it was Ryan's . Edward stiffened and gave him a cold glare " Its her choice." he answered darkly.

They both stared at me. " Y…Yes….. I would be honored by the school president." I finally spoke giving him the same Formality he gave me the other day. Ryan didn't look upset but took my hand and lead me politely to the dance floor. He held me close and positioned my arms on his shoulders. I gave a glance in Edward's direction who was watching us intently.

The music started and Ryan held my waist closer to him twirling me when it was appropriate.

" So are you and Edward enjoying yourselves?" He spat. I flinched.

" Yes he's a good dancer and has been guiding me." I answered coldly…annoyed. He looked down and whispered in my ear " I ….Need….to talk to you Bella…..alone."

" What is there to say? You ignore me when I try to talk to you…." I murmured.

" I am sorry I have been rude…..I really am…you don't deserve that…." He answered softly.

I looked away from him and said nothing still angry. We continued to glide. He took my chin with his hand and forced me to look at him. I stared into his eyes and they where full of visible emotion.

" Please." He spoke with a serious face.

The song ended and couples moved all around us….Ryan used that as an advantage and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the Ballroom. And into a his office a couple of doors down. I was uneasy and I jumped when Ryan closed the door. And stepped closer to me…..I backed away and he stepped closer and backed me into a wall. " Ryan ?" I whispered softly. He leaned into me and I felt light headed.

" I cant stand to see you dance and give Edward sweet smiles…while I watch…" He whispered into my ear.

" What….why…." I started but he cut me off……

" I am jealous Bella. Because I love you….I always have." He pulled me closer pulling me in and embrace!

_What he ….he loves ….me? Is that why….but….Edward….uhhh this is making me confused…._

I tried to think but Ryan brushed his lips against mine braking my thoughts. He picked me up and laid me on the couch!

_Wha….What??!? _I looked up in alarm and I shivered. He leaned over me on the couch and smoothed my hair….. "Bella…." he breathed " I love you " He Kissed me passionately not waiting for me to speak…..I kissed him back a little not lying to a part of my heart that wanted this but another part thought of _Edward. _He let my lips free and held me. " Ryan….I…" I gasped trying to find words to say…..

I stopped breathing ….images….filled my mind thing I didn't remember……Images Of Ryan and me…….and Edward and me…..I Gasped and my eyes widened! _What was I seeing?….I don't…remember!!! why?_

…_.what where are these….memories……_

_**The door suddenly burst open!!!**_

_**and Edward walked in….. and froze seeing me and Ryan on the couch… **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! **

**Yes I am cruel but don't worry next chapter will b up tomorrow or Halloween???**

**Most likely tomorrow….. Thanks for Reading : **


	9. Jealousy and Pain

**Yes I know I was quite cruel with the cliffhanger I left you guys…but here is the **

**Next Chapter YAY! **

**Chapter 9 :**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**The door suddenly burst open!!!**_

_**and Edward walked in….. and froze seeing me and Ryan on the couch… **_

**Bella POV**

I turned my head towards the door seeing Edward there….anger and shock written on his face. Ryan got up quickly and stood in front of the couch where I laid

…..unable to make my body get up tears streaming from my eyes.

" What do you want?" Ryan growled stepping closer to him. Edwards expression was cold and a growl escaped in his chest. I saw him

look at me from the corner of my eye but I was in a kind of trance….

Unable to will my body to get up it was like I wasn't even in it anymore.

" If you hurt her……" Edward growled

" Hurt Her! I Love her !! I would never hurt her **like you did when you left**…" Ryan Yelled.

Edward's face was shocked and he flinched. " Yes! Edward I know!" Ryan continued darkly.

Another Growl came out of Edwards chest and he stepped closer to Ryan…He smiled and advanced towards Edward.

_What are they taking about? Uhhh I don't understand!!!…..the unwanted memories continued to flash in my head…. Ryan. Edward. Tomas. Sarah. Me…..a different me….my ghost…..blood……and a man standing over my body…..laughing…evil in his eyes….._

_Stop…..please…stop……._

" stop….." I whispered they glanced at me and I yelled louder " STOP IT!"

Sarah came in the room with Tomas and she ran towards me but I backed away…..she stopped a foot in front of me with a scared expression…

my knees shook and I dropped to the floor kneeling….

" Bella…" Tomas whispered.

" What happening! Why am I seeing these memories!!! Why don't I remember!!" I cried out tears cascading down my cheeks as my whole body shook.

The room seemed so cold and everyone was still.

I saw her. She walked towards me her pale lips mouthing my name…..our….name…my ghost appeared before me…. Tomas's eyes got bigger

and Sarah stepped back with her mouth open….Edward and Ryan stood still……. She kneeled down and her hand lightly brushed my shoulder….

" Bella….." my ghost whispered " Bella….please…." I smacked her hand way and pushed her off of me.

" Don't touch me!!!" I Yelled at her she stepped back shocked and sorrow filled her eyes

" I'M NOT YOU!!! I'M NOT YOU!!!! I Cried and ran out the door….no one stopped me and that was good

I didn't want to be held or comforted I just wanted to run.

I ran out a side door in the school hallway to the court yard I passed the fountains and people out side and ran into the garden Labyrinth.

I didn't stop…. the maze welcomed me and swallowed me up…. and I gladly ran in it …..

But after a while I did stop catching my breath….I leaned against the brush and looked up at the full moon. It looked at me and seemed to carry my sorrow…..

What was happening to me???

…..I closed my eyes….and I saw more images flash by not stopping to let me make complete sense of them……

_I saw Edward……and myself …..he was talking to me.. hugging me…..kissing me and protecting….me….._

_He was dancing with me and I had some sort of cast on my leg….._

_He…..held my hand…and…..then let it go…leaving…me…..alone and full of pain. _

_I saw myself in old-fashioned with Ryan and laughing as he played with me …..in a garden …we laid by a river on a hot day a watched the clouds…._

_at night…I saw him read to me… and Tomas tuck us in……_

_Sarah….and Tomas….held our hands and all of us walked together at a marketplace….We smiled and laughed….and then ….._

_It got dark and…. Someone caught me dragging me into a room and slamming the door….._

I opened my eyes….. And gasped ….did I know Tomas….Sarah…..Ryan….Edward….and his family….

In another life?…..where these my memories?….lost….hidden…..was I someone else?….or the same?….

Could all those different girls in my memories….be…me? Where we the same?…..Was my ghost….just my….memories….?

This wind blew a unfriendly breeze witch made the green maze walls shake. I shivered uncomfortable and alone….or was I? I turned around and stepped back…

" Hello Bella….How are you?" said a Man….no…Vampire in a dark voice

I gasped and realized it was the same man….from my lost memories and from that day at the Festival…

It was him… I tried to move father away but he grabbed me easily. " No No Bella! Its no use to run."

He held my body and chuckled. His cold hand lifted my chin so I could look at him…..His face was dark but handsome….

his eyes where red and his smile mocked me…I could almost see myself in his eyes.

" I see your mind is confused…are your memories back?" He asked I said nothing still confused

_what did he know about me… ? _He sighed " I guess you don't understand them…." he sounded disappointed. I shivered and cried out but he covered my mouth…

" Don't worry Dearest I Wont Do anything to you it would be a waste to kill something so beautiful, If your lucky I might reconsider _Killing_ you …"

I whimpered as my heart pounded ….._afraid._

" But I don't want to waste this moment together" He cooed as he brought his cold lips to mine!

I thrashed and shoved against him trying to break free but his hold was unbreakable.

…..finally….he let go and I slipped to the ground gasping for air and relief.

He laughed and stroked my hair….I looked up at him and something hit my head…..hard……

**Edwards POV**

Ryan and I both tried to run after her but Sarah pushed us

" Give her time….." he whispered her ……head bowed down in sadness

Tomas and The Ghost stared at each other and Tomas reached out to her their hands almost touching…

Ryan walked towards " Bella?" he whispered….

The ghost closed her eyes and answered. " yes…."

We all sat there for what seemed like a half an Hour…I couldn't take it Bella needed me and I couldn't just sit here

……Ryan was pacing across the room… uneasy also. I hated him.

" Ryan please control yourself its not your fault we all knew this day would come…" Tomas tried …trying to calm Ryan down.

I Wanted to kill him the thought of _him….and Bella….. _kissing passionately in this room…..

He caused Bella pain!!!

It was easy to blame him even though I knew it wasn't all his fault I hurt Bella too.

I left her and she got hurt….Losing her memories

….and now look at me…..trying to get her back…. And she was still in pain.

Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, And Rosalie Dashed into the room with alarmed faces…

Their minds all chaos at once

" What is it???"

Emmett handed me a silver phone…it had Alice's number….. And I raised it to my ear…

" Alice?" I called

" Edward!!!! Tell me Bella is with you!!!" She shrieked

" Alice what's wrong?" I answered Afraid now….

" Bella!! She……I saw her….and another Vampire….He took Her!!!" She cried

**end chapter**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Know I am horrible!!! But chapter 10 will be up soon!!!!**

**Not tomorrow but Thursday probably See ya soon!!!!**


	10. Captured

_**Sorry sorry I haven't had time lately….and I know I left a cliffhanger haha**_

_**Here it is Glorious Chapter 10 YAAAAYYY!!!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews !**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**Bella POV**_

The wind stroked my face and sent chills down my spine along with the wisp of fabric blowing

in the cold breeze. The senses in my body felt again….

my eyes flickered as I awoke from my sleep. I sat up and realized that a large open widow was what was causing the breeze.

I looked around the elegant unfamiliar room a little confused.

_Wait! Where am I? what when I was in the labyrinth? _She got up realizing she was in her Masquerade dress……

.and ran to the door of the room opening the large metal door only to find _Fear _on the other side.

" Well I am very surprised and impressed your awake, most humans would have been unconscious for days from my spell….but you recovered faster than I expected!" Tomas Spoke with simulation, while he stepped into the room towards me…..while I instinctively stepped away from him.

We played this little dance until I was backed in the wall. Victor laughed darkly at my freighted expression.

Finally I found the courage in my voice to speak. " wh…what do you want from me?"

He stepped closer….his expression Dark….

" I just want your company….you have grown just as beautiful as before….Of course, Your face was even

lovelier when I took your last breath…." he answered.

I gasped at his last remark ….. _What?_

" Yes! Bella I killed you a long time ago….but here you are….and here I am……"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to taking his right hand and put it over my Heart.

I tried to brake free But his other hand seized the back of my neck….grasping a fist hold of my hair

tugging on it. I cried out at the pain of my hair being pulled and continued to struggle…with no hope…

he had me exactly where he wanted me I was defenseless. _What was he going to do? _

He chucked and ran his cold lips to my throat making me not want to know what he was going to do.

_**Ryan POV**_

_That Bastard! Victor! He has her! How could I let my guard down so easily! I should have followed her to make sure she was safe…..GOD!!!!_

I dashed out of the room and Everyone followed me into outside in the maze where I came to the spot where Bella had last been.

Her sent was all around this place. _But where was she now?_

" Its Victor….there's no mistake….." Sarah growled.

" I don't think he will kill her….not…now….but he will probably hurt her." Tomas's tone was serious.

" Who is he" Rosaline questioned confused.

Tomas turned to her " He is a very dangerous threat and powerful he must find Bella soon!"

" But how do we find her? Her scent is gone" Edward's pained voice spoke

" she close but I cant locate her" a voice cried

We all turned and the strained voice belonged to Bella's Ghost….Sarah walked closer to her

" please Try !!!"

The ghost was frightened and closed her eyes and her face was filled with torment

" uhhhhh! I cant breathe!!!! Stop It! Stop!! AH!!!!!!" she screamed holding her chest tight.

" Bella!" Tomas cried running towards the ghost she opened her eyes and started gasping trying to speak…

" She's…..she is in a place near the ocean…..a castle….maybe…with dark stone walls…."

My mind was trying to think furiously for a place I knew that was near here when it hit me!

" the Salidon Castle!!! Its five miles from here!" I called out having remembered it was near the ocean.

Sarah turned towards the Cullen's and spoke seriously " follow us."

_It was a Race _but not for any trophy it was for a browned eyed girl we all Cared for.

We reached the Castle in a matter of minutes.

We wasted no time in breaking in and running up the old abandoned stairs finally smelling Bella's scent she was upstairs.

_**Bella Pov**_

With his hand at my chest the wind suddenly became furious and the windows made a

cracking sound as the air became colder. My chest was starting to burn!!

It was painful and I tried to get away from him but he held my body securely making the pain worse!!! I cried out …

" Damn! They are fast!" Victor cursed stopping what he was doing and loosened his grip on me a bit.

The door burst opened and My family and the Cullen's ran into the room.

" Bella!" Edward and Ryan called out at the same time making me turned my head slowly towards them..

" Welcome! " Victor chuckled darkly amused with himself tightening his grip.

" Get your Hands off her!!!" Sarah screamed

" I am sorry no can do…. I am just getting started….but you may watch"

He answered simply and sent a force of light towards them making them unable to step any closer…..

Ryan Snarled and Edward's chest vibrated from his loud growl

" Victor Let her go!" Tomas cried out painfully

" Like I said Tomas…..I've only started"

His hand went over my chest and wind swirled around us knocking things over in the room a window shattered

This Time the Burning was much worse as it ripped through my body and I screamed in agony and shook violently.

Then More memories spilled in my head playing one by one until I was covered with them and My eyes where heavy as I was swallowed by memories

Victor let me go making me hit the floor hard and everything was quiet.

_**Edwards Pov**_

She slipped from Victor's arms with a heavy thump and Victor walked around her smiling

I tried to run to Bella but I was held in place by his powers…

" She's not dead…..yet….Bella is just stuck in a Nightmare….but if she doesn't wake up she'll be dead"

He laughed " Perhaps you can save her in time…"

The wind blew through the room fiercely and he disappeared.

Finally the heavy force that held us tightly in place lifted and we ran to her side

She laid there unmoving exempt her strained breath that make her chest rise lightly.

She didn't look good her skin was pale and her body was loosing heat….

" Bella! Wake up!!" I chocked out I shook her gently but she didn't even stir a bit.

" Bella! Honey Please!" Tomas Cried

Nothing.

" She getting Paler!" Esme whispered

" Carlisle! Help her!" I cried

" There's nothing you can do" Bella ghost called appearing suddenly.

" Can you Help her?" Ryan asked desperately

" Perhaps…." she answered…..kneeling down next to her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter ! OH geez u probably hate me with all the cliffhangers**

**but ill write chapter 11 soon!!**


	11. Meet the Past

_**I feel so hated !!! Haha I know I know its my fault…. For all the cliffhangers! but I kind had too! **_

_**Cuz I already have the story down in my mind its just taking the time to write it down…**_

_**So my delay **__**isn't **__**writers block its just the actual writing part…**_

_**and I've been busy!**_

_**ENOUGH OF MY EXCUSES!!! lol CHAPTER 11 its a little longer...(a little.)**_

**IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! explains alot.**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bella POV **_

I was falling.

Falling inside myself… past all the memories and events my past lives lived.

_But its not fair….Why am I paying now…for who I used to be? But Who am I now?_

_Am I the same as them?….without the memories… my ghost held inside herself. _

_But she Is me._

_Do I want to be? I just want to be Bella…..is that enough?……no_

This is what I asked myself as I continued to fall….and suddenly I landed. Apart of me was relieved but another part

was afraid of where I had landed. I was laying down in the middle of a room

….more like a cafeteria…full of people….Teens….sitting down….talking to their friends…..eating their lunch….

I waited for the impact…

of suspicious eyes wondering why I was spread across the floor…but they did not look at me.

I waited scanning the room but no one took notice…. _Can they not see Me? Am I the ghost now?_

I stood up and walked In the rows made from the tables curious now…._where am I?_

"Bella!" a familiar voice called…. I turned around expecting now that I wasn't invisible but then…I saw myself..… and Edward?

_Just as I thought….I met Edward before….and this was a memory…._

I saw myself walk to a table with Edward and she…We….talked to him while eating lunch….

I was smiling and very familiar with seemed the same…..but had a look of caution.

_**Edwards POV**_

_**--------------**_

The Ghost closed her eyes and was silent for a moment … she seemed to be more connected to Bella than before ….

Now that Bella was beginning to remember the memories she held within her…..

The ghost opened her eyes and looked at me.

" Edward…..In Order to save her …Ill have to show you…..what happened all those years ago…" She whispered.

She the turned to Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle. " All of you…" she continued

" We are going to go into the memory of that night….in 1915.…she will be there…..reliving it.

And we will try to convince her to come with us….. Before its too late and she dies for real…"

Bella's Ghost stood up and walked to Ryan, Tomas, and Sarah

" You already know…..what happened and I need you to stay and watch her body….just in case…"

They nodded and Ryan walked next to her and held her hand.. The ghost came towards us now…

" Close your eyes…." she whispered.

We all did and as soon as I closed mine….I felt myself falling into chaos.

_**Bella's POV**_

_**------------------------------**_

I Kept falling From Memory to Memory I couldn't stand it!!! I felt as if I would loose myself in them!

They passed by making sure I was not to forget them again…..like they had been waiting…..and here I was….

**I Now Remembered…….**

My life in Forks.

about Edward and my love for him…..and how he left…..

Jacob……and his secret…..and my strong connection to him.

And even Charlie! _Oh Charlie! He was dead now……._

And the car accident….that almost killed me if Tomas hadn't saved me….. Turning me into a child and taking my memories….. And half of my heart.

_Tomas….. Sarah….Ryan….. What happened with them in the past?_

_And why did Victor want me….. _I had a strong feeling in my Gut that I was going to find out…..

And I fell……

I landed in a dark room….. And felt a draft of sorrow and death…. It was a large place and the room was neatly decorated.

The door was shut and retained a streak of blood smeared on the handle.

I didn't like this….. I wanted to run but I heard breathing, No! Gasping. I found the sound coming from the bed and I looked underneath it surprised…..

A small fragile little girl was underneath it, covered in blood. She wasn't crying but was breathing hard not knowing what was to come as

the door opened slowly I was laying on the floor next to her.

She looked at me!

And gazed intensely as a figure came closer….moving slowly…..

She didn't look up but stared at me…._and we became one. I became her._

I winched as someone pulled me carefully from under the bed and held me in his _cold arms_.

" are you ok?" He asked

I gasped It was Tomas! Holding me and wiping the blood off my face.

These memories where different… this time I wasn't a ghost I was reliving the events myself…..

I fell again and this time I was running in a meadow near a river. I wore a lacey blue dress and had flowers in my hair as a little boy

with blonde hair chased me " Bella! Bella!" he called with need.

…. But he wasn't little…_I was little _and he seemed a year or too older than me…..

We laughed and he tackled me to the ground holding me tightly as if I might fly away. Sarah Watched over us smiling.

" Ryan! don't be too rough on poor Bella!" she laughed.

We ran inside passed the large halls of the mansion….and raced to Tomas's Office.

" There is my Princess! And her Knight!" he cooed as he picked me up swinging me around in an embrace.

He put me down and smoothed Ryan's hair affectionately. Later Ryan held my hand as we watched the moon come out.

" Ill always protect you" he whispered as we fell asleep near the window.

As much as I wanted to stay in this memory I felt myself fall ……down….down….down…

it was like in was in a dark pool that pulled me in deeper….holding me tightly…..

I came up for air and I found that my body was older ….

I was in my teens again dresses in Victorian style clothes that suited the time.

Ryan, older also was talking to me as We walked in a Marketplace in England place with Tomas and Sarah.

It was cloudy and perfect but among the crowd of people walking by I caught two people _staring_ at me…

Their eyes where red and when they realized I was staring back They smiled maliciously.

I stood there frozen, _afraid_. Until Tomas Grabbed my arm quickly and pushed me fast against the crowd away from their sight.

Even then I didn't feel _safe_. " Tomas?" I asked as He hurried me to a car.

When we got home Ryan was frantic around me never leaving my side holding me to him like when we where children.

Tomas was pacing in the living room thinking, Distracted.

" Tomas? What's wrong?" Sarah asked anxiously

" Victor….and Warren….they are here in the city they spotted me…..and _unfortunately_, Bella……"

Ryan face turned worried " Who are they?" he asked

" Two Vampires that are known for feeding on humans…..

I used to know them a long time ago…and we are not on good terms with each other…..But that's not what worries me……

Its Bella…they saw her and once they spot a victim they will go through great lengths to hunt them…." Tomas growled.

I gasped and stepped backwards comprehending what he was saying _they wanted to feed on me…._

Sarah held me close to her growling….. " they aren't getting her!!! "

" How will we stop them?!!!" Ryan yelled desperately

"We will have to send Bella away ….!" Tomas resolved as he dashed upstairs to my room

" WHAT!? Why????" I screamed tears filling my eyes… " Please I don't want to go!!!"

" Bella its for your own safety! And Not for long….just until I handle Victor and Warren." Tomas said in a soothing voice.

" If Bella's Going then so am I!!!" Ryan yelled wildly

" Yes….perhaps both of you should go…." Sarah smooth voice contrasted Ryan's

" Then Its settled Ill send you both on a boat to America…

and Handle the Vampires after your safe." Tomas decided

_Oh! No _the floor caved in on me and I new I was going to fall into another memory

I fell but this time I had a feeling I wasn't the only one falling.

I landed.

and realized I was on a boat and I walked on the deck filled with dancing people….

Wondering….until Ryan _found me_

_**Edwards Pov**_

We fell and stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes to see the ghost standing in front of us

sorrow filled her eyes.

" Bella is here now reliving this Memory….but she wont see us…for we are ghost….but she will see us when the right moment happens….and then we wake her up….." she ordered

" another thing, This might be hard for you to see… and you cant stop it….for it already happened."

I realized we where on a ship and it was obviously lavishly for the rich…. People where dancing and music played as lighted decorated the ships decks….where she was….. Wondering….only to be found by Ryan _who was a human??? _

took her hand and guided her to the dance floor…. I could feel the jealousy filled my body as I remembered _her and Ryan on the couch _……

Ryan held her in a waltz position and the music started they glided across the room and I could see in Bella's eyes that they only saw him. And He had eyes only for her….This didn't help sustain the anger inside of me….I would have _ripped him apart _but I was a ghost….for this memory…and no one saw me or my family as we watched with Bella's own ghost.

The music finally stopped and Ryan and Bella walked along the deck talking…..

" I am worried….Do you think Sarah and Tomas are ok?" Bella asked anxiously

" I am sure they are fine….well see them again….soon" he answered trying to calming her.

She gave him a weak smiled and put her arms around him….tears falling from her cheeks…..

" Ryan…" she Whispered…. He was shocked but quickly held her close to him…

My family and I watched their embrace trying not to look at me…

I glanced at Bella's ghost whose face was emotionless…..

Finally in what seemed like forever…. Bella began to let go of Ryan and pull away….

but he wasn't having any of that!! To my surprise and hers he pulled her close to him and Kissed her!

Rage built up inside me as I watched this…..Bella's face was surprised and was blushing deeply…

Ryan took this in and pulled away seeing her shocked face….

" Bella….I….I am sorry…." he whispered bowing his head and strode off…..

" wait…." she called as he took off but he couldn't hear her soft voice….

She sighed deeply apparently to my dismay sad that he ran away….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I have to end it here I already delayed my homework as long as I could!**

**but Ill get chapter 12 up hopfully tomorrow cuz ill be free : I hope this story is getting clearer and **

**I am extremely grateful for you guys who actually read my story! **

**Thank you! I know my story is kind of different…..**

**and your reviews ****really keep ****me going on and try to update as soon as possible! **

**But its your choice if u want to….. Love: SilentLeaves**


	12. Awake

_**Chapter 12 **_

_**Finally!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bella POV**_

The music continued and I leaned against a wall on the deck….watching the dances…

_Ryan Kissed me! I didn't expect that! But why did he run away?_

I sighed …_ I care about him so much and I cant deny that I didn't want the kiss…._

_I feel so comfortable when I am with him……I love him ….I have always loved him! _

I knew what I had to do I would just run up to him and tell Him! Yes Ill tell him!!

I ran across the deck place to place hoping to find him among the crowd of people enjoying the party…

But I I did not see him I finally reached the front of the Ship and was suddenly alone.

_Where Is he? Is he inside? Maybe I should go to his room…._ I started to run back but I heard a scream…

Many In fact…… followed by loud shots.

_**Edwards POV**_

She ran across the deck and we followed…..she was searching for something…anger grew deeply in my chest as I began to realize she was searching for Ryan. She ran until she reached the front of the Ship where It was disserted…. Her face was disappointed but still determined.

She started to walk back but then a Loud scream followed by many screams

they where screams in horror! As gun shots blasted...

She Ran until she was stopped behind a wall to see what happened

her breath was ragged and unstable…. I finally saw why There where bodies…everywhere...

The White polished deck was now covered in crimson Blood……

Not everyone was dead some scrambled to the floor trying to recover from whoever caused this. Bella Remained hidden to afraid to move and risk being seen.

I however looked out and saw a couple of men with guns laughing as they shot at the poor people on the deck…..But what caught my eyes was a man sitting on a chair watching them with a smiling face…..his eyes where red…..And I knew he was the real cause……

_**Bella's POV**_

****

I slipped by the wall to remain hidden and found a side door which would most likely lead inside the ship…

_I had To find Ryan! _I tried not to think about all those people who where lying on the deck…

_blood spilling out of there bodies….No! I needed to find Ryan and make sure he was safe! _

I ran inside and people where everywhere! The where running in all sorts of directions!

Bullets fired from a distance and I knew I had to get out of here fast! For I could hear them getting closer!

More shots fired and people screamed loudly! I was scared and hoped I would reach Ryan….

Finally I reached the suites where a few more people where running…

.I Saw my room number from a distance and I headed toward it……but then Two men grabbed me!

" Let ME Go!!! Let…ME!! GO!!!" I screamed but their grip only tightened They dragged me across the hall shooting at people.

" STOP!! Please! Let me go!" I screamed

" Bella! BELLA!" someone called I saw it was Ryan who was running towards the hall

blocked by people running follow by men with guns….

" Ryan!" I cried " Ryan RUN!"

I wanted him to get away it was too late for me I was already caught….

I was being pushed now towards my room by the two evil men and Ryan struggled to get closer….

" Bella!!!!! Let Go of her!" He yelled at my captors….

From the corner of my eye I saw a man behind Ryan aim his gun towards him….

" RYAN!!" I screamed

A shot hit Ryan in his side and he fell to the ground…..blood soaking the floor

My heart throbbed as I saw him fall and tears cascaded from my eyes… It felt like I was the one shot…

" RYAN!" I cried in horror as the men finally dragged me in my room.

My legs gave in and I fell to the floor ….one of the men grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up

" GET UP !!" He yelled as the other laughed…

I was silent now even through the tears continued to fall…what did it matter now…..

He threw me on the bed and got on top of me…..and I closed my eyes……

" Don't worry It will be over soon" The man laughed. But stopped as a door slammed….

" Evan! Derrick! Leave the room…." a velvet voice scolded

" We where just having fun.." the younger one whined…

My eyes opened slowly and I realized the third one was the vampire I saw in the marketplace!!!

One of them at least……. His eyes where red and his voice deadly

" Leave now! This ones mine."

They scrambled out of the door in a hurry and ran out…..

He watched them go and then turned his attention to me smiling in a evil way….

" They are pathetic….I don't plan on leaving them alive…even if they did help me…."

" why are you doing this…" I whispered….

" You thought leaving the country would stop me?! Don't make me laugh! You my dear started out as food… but now I want revenge!"

He growled as he came closer to me….

" Revenge?"

" Yes! When you left England Your Dear father Tomas…and his Bitch Sarah stopped us from following you!

We fought and Tomas and Sarah Killed Warren my brother!!!" His voice was more menacing and less composed…….

" Now I am going to Kill Tomas's sweet daughter Bella as Revenge….instead of food"

He lunged on top of me growling ferociously

Like a predator who caught his prey…..

I winched thinking he was going to sink his teeth in me but he just stared at me

" I want to make this more personal …." he growled as he grasped my throat

I looked into his eyes emotionless as he was suffocating me and he seemed amused and disappointed that I wasn't struggling ….I accepted my fate…..

I closed my eyes…..as I left I was loosing myself…..

My lungs where screaming in pain and desperation…..

_**Edwards POV**_

I watched in horror as Victor was choking Bella with his pale hands

Her eyes closed and I knew she was drifting away slowly…..  
Bella's Ghost Walked by the bed and gave all of us a pleading look

" Bella WAKE UP!!!! This is a dream!!!!! WAKE UP!!!" the ghost cried

Bella's eyes Opened slightly as and was gasping as Victor continued to strangle her…

I came closer to her side and her look gazed upon me….._was she able to see me?_

_**Bella POV**_

I was about ready to die when I heard a voice……

" Bella WAKE UP!!!! This is a dream!!!!! WAKE UP!!!" it cried…..

Suddenly Victor's hands seemed to loosen and He tried harder….

But I was given a bit of breath…. As my eyes looked around the room seeing a man by the bed….

_Was he a ghost??_

" BELLA! WAKE UP!" he cried

_Wake up???……I am awake!!!….but how was I seeing and hearing ghosts…….Am I dreaming?……_

Victor seemed to fade a bit and I caught my breath…… and the ghost continued to cry out to me…

_Edward??? Is that you??? …..this is a dream…..?_

I finally remembered everything what I was doing here….I was put in these memories…and I became part of them…..but I need to wake up now…..

_I remembered the man…..his……name…..was….._

" Edward!" I cried out as the room shook….

Victor was gone and the ghosts around the room became real…….

" Edward!!" I repeated as he took me in his arms….. His family crowding around us

" Bella! Bella!" he whispered in my hair " wake up now Bella….wake up.."

_Things began to break and the walls began to crack…into pieces…._

_The floor caved in and we where falling ………_

_out of this memory….out of the past….._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This Story is **__**NOT OVER I REPEAT NOT OVER!!!! **_

_**More of chapters to come before this story ends!!!**_

_**YAY for you!!!!**_


	13. Ghost of me

_**Chapter 13 **_

**Yes here another chapter …..**

**Thanks for the reviews U guys are sweet! **

**But here's a treat 4 u guys !!!**

_**INFO **__**Q&A:**_

**Is Ryan Hot : Yes extremely ! He's a blonde haired ****hottie**

**Hw old is Bella : 15 years old**

**Are you planning on doing a sequel : yes I do plan to…but first I have to finish **_**Meet the Past **_**hahaha!**

**Who will Bella choose : Keep reading and you will see!!!**

**Is Jacob Going to come back in your story : YES! But probably in the end or sequel…..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV:**

_We where falling…..falling not into another memory…..no…..we where falling out of the Past!_

" Bella? Bella!" Sarah voice lightly murmured in my ear….. I could hear the desperation deep in her voice…..My eyes flickered open and the room was nothing but a bunch of blurry faces crowded around me…." Bella! Thank god your awake!" Tomas cried

Ryan hugged me tightly and smoothed my hair " We thought we where going to loose you!"

Tomas came closer " Yes, we where worried when your skin turned cold and you stopped breathing…."

Sarah turned towards the Cullen's and smiled. " Luckily You guys saved her in time! We owe you so much!"

Carlisle and Esme held hands and nodded " It was Edward who woke her up….." told Esme. My eyes widened as I was comprehending what was going on….what happened…

If Edward could have blushed this would have been the time….

" We didn't have to do anything we just watched….Edward did all the work…" Emmett laughed

I blushed and pushed myself off the ground, with the help of Ryan holding me….

" Edward…." I breathed…..closing my eyes…..

Surprised Ryan let go of my waist as I walked closer to Edward…..who was surprised as well

I slowly brought my hand to his cheek and did the same with my other hand…. His golden eyes gazed into mine as we stood there for a second……the room went silent and it seemed as though we were alone…

" You remember…" He whispered

" Yes, I do" I answered

" Bella…..I am….so sorry….please…." he started

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath….Inhaling his delicious scent that I remembered. I put my finger to his lips to hush him….

" You don't have to apologize…..What's done is done…."

" But……"

" Edward Please…..please….I don't want to go into the past again…..not tonight…"

He was silent then and only gave me a pleading look…..a look that wanted to know something….

I looked to the wall and I saw my ghost she was smiling and she closed her eyes disappearing…No one seemed to see her but me…..But she was not gone because she was my returned memories….I smiled a sighed turning towards the Cullen's… Esme looked as if she would cry and hugged me tightly

" Come now…Bella is still a human…and she has had a long day…..and needs sleep.." Carlisle Laughed

" Yes Bella lets go home and get you to bed" Tomas agreed

" That's sounds like a plan!" I laughed exhausted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryan Pov **

I could tell she was tired as I carried getting ready to leave…_ignoring Edward's death glares_….

Bella didn't seem to protest as I carried her in my arms and we ran back to _**Cross Academy**_

While I ran in the night she spoke soft words in my ear

" Ryan…..I….am so…sorry….I…couldn't protect you…" she whispered….

" Sorry?" I asked Shocked

" Bella…. no….my only regret is that I wasn't strong enough to protect you!"

She went silent and closed her eyes as we ran….within minutes we reached the Chairman's Mansion.

Tomas and Sarah got there first and said nothing as I carried her upstairs….

I Placed her on the bed which woke her up….I turned my attention to her drawer and laid a nightgown next to her and faced the other way…. She got the hint and put them on….

" I am done" she whispered….as her head fell on the pillow sighing…

I turned around and pulled the soft covers over her…..I was about to leave….but she spoke again…..in a tired voice….

" Ryan….?"

" Yes?"

" How did you become a vampire?….I mean…..After you where shot….."

I smiled and smoothed her hair laying next to her…..  
" Yes….I was…shot….but I did not die….not suddenly that is…..a few hours later….

That bastard….Victor left your room…..and killed a few more people…and left…..

..Tomas and Sarah arrived on the ship…later…..they found out that Victor followed us….

I wasn't dead but I lost a large amount of blood and only had a couple of minutes left to live…..so Tomas changed me…..I screamed for him to save you…but….when they reached….your room….."

" I was dead…." she answered…. " Yes….you where strangled….." I finished choking on the last word….

" Was it hard being a vampire?" she pressed…

" Yes, the pain was beyond words….but nothing compared to living my life without you…"

She sighed and closed her eyes…..

" sleep now Bella" I whispered as I kissed her cheek….

_I loved her so much more than I could bear but she wasn't only mine….not anymore……_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bella Pov**

The stream of sun from a slit of the curtains woke me up from my dreamless night…..

I rubbed my eyes and breathed in taking in the day….

For the first time in awhile I felt at ease….. But I knew it wouldn't last long even though my memory was back I still had a number of problems…. Victor was still loose and after me…

I had a time limit on my life…..a curse….of being turned into a 9 yr old when I should have died…..

I had mixed feelings about Ryan and Edward….and I was not too sure if I was ready to deal with that…All this and Keeping up with being a 15 year old girl with a 18 year old mind and school to worry about! I had a lot on my plate…..I knew ….I Had to solve these problems…_eventually…._

And I was a little sad that my ghost wasn't here to _guide me_….

_that's not true…..she was still here…..inside me…..inside my heart and soul….._

I put my hands over my heart and tried to feel her….tried to give myself the strength I needed….

I finally pulled myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to have human moments….The shower felt great! And I half expected it to wash all my worries away….**Fat chance!**

I got dressed and whore a yellow dress with my usual bows…..I glanced at myself in the mirror

And I realized _I wasn't the same girl I was yesterday….._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End chapter! YAY !**_

**And about the sequel to this story….I haven't quite figured out when I want to do it**

**All I know is that I am not really close to being done…but I think ill wait till**

**Meet the past gets more time for people to read it…… **

**But I have decided on a Title and I made a poster for it already!!! Exciting!!!**

**If you don't already know the Meet the past Poster is in my Account/profile!!!**

**But ill wait till Meet the Past is near finished to release the poster to you guys!**

**Thanks for reading and I really appreciate your reviews…**

**even though they aren't mandatory they motivate me to write more chapters hahaha**


	14. Story Update not a chapter

Story update !

Ok! Ok! I know I havent posted in quite some time and its not at all like me, but when you disobey your parents you get _**grounded**_. So that pretty much explains that. LOL I will most likely have another chapter or two if you guys are lucky and if I have enough time.  
Sincerely, Silent Leaves


	15. Two hearts one Person

**Meet the Past: **

**The long awaited chapter !!! Sorry I was grounded and it sucked. lol **

**I am a slow typer by the way…. **

**( Chapters have names now no more numbers yes! )**

_**Chapter 14 **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bella Pov:**_

Indeed I had changed….even though I was still just 15 years old, _my face seemed aged…. _I walked downstairs and I was greeted by Sarah's cooking filling the air….My stomach rumbled and I ran to the kitchen excited to get some of her delicious food in my system… " Good morning Bella!" Sarah beamed startling me slightly…. " Morning"

" I knew you would be hungry you had a long night…." she whispered setting the food down " thank you " I whispered feeling a bit uncomfortable and a bit angry with my family if I must say so my self…The room was quiet and Sarah just sat across the dinner table staring at me with her golden heavy eyes. Sarah obviously noticed my feelings and sighed " Your thinking…we should have told you….about your past" My back stiffened and I dropped my fork…_She was good…… _I should have known.

Like a bullet she was gone….out of her chair and at my side taking hold of my face. _Embarrassed _I looked away while tears began to spill down my cheek…_god I was hopeless I cracked! _she whipped them quickly and made me look at

her.. " _Bella Please……we meant to tell you when you got older…." _" You mean until my heart stopped!!!" I yelled without thinking…I didn't mean to…And Sarah dropped to her knees" Bella…I am so sorry… We didn't want to hurt you!" She sobbed dryly. This was too much although I felt bad making Sarah upset I couldn't get over what had been done. " didn't want to hurt me….?" I laughed as Sarah's eyes widened in shock. " your too late." I whispered coldly….. " Bella!" she reached for me but I pulled away and got up not having an appetite any longer. I ran outside, _I couldn't be there right now… _But I knew I needed to do something..

_**Edward POV**_

I laid on the bed listening to music in my room to drown away the thoughts of the world. It was a long night and I had a feeling today would also be long. As I laid there listening to music I could sense someone coming close to the door. I jumped up and walked toward it with human speed. _Probably my family wanting to check up on me…even though all I wanted to do was be alone….._but when I caught the sent of the person at my door and opened it with haste. The door flew open and Bella's brown eyes met with mine. " Bella!" I gasped unneeded air. Her eyes widened with surprise…I probably scared her by opening the door so quickly…" Edward…" she whispered " May I come in?"

I nodded silently and stepped aside as she walked in my room….the music was still blasted and I turned it down a bit and turned to her giving indication she had my full attention…._more than that_. " I…I don't know why..I am here……" " but I had to see you…Edward I don't know what to say I'm still a bit confused and I …." I wrapped my arms around the girl I loved before she could finish, I couldn't bear this any longer I just wanted her _back_. I wanted her to belong

to me again…_Selfish things to want.._ I knew things wouldn't come that easily and that is was _my fault_, I deserved this. But Bella didn't deserve anything but happiness….and I could only hope it was with me…_if not…._ " Edward" Bella whispered…but stopped and looked at me in the eyes. I stared back getting lost in hers. Her face leaned closer to my face pressed her cheek against mine. I was breathing heavier now not sure if I could control my _feelings _I was

severely tempted to kiss her beautiful, soft lips but decided against it as tears ran down her pale cheek. I was

surprised when she put those lips to mine and leaned in closer …_eliminating_ the space between us.

_I lost it _! I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. She sighed and put her shaking arms around my neck tugging at my hair slightly. I didn't let her lips go free except to give her time to breathe but even then I was desperate for her mouth. I knew long ago when Bella was with me that I didn't kiss her this way…but now I was

starting to regret it. Bella finally pulled away gasping and stepped away from me. " I didn't come here to do this.." I stepped closer to her thinking she back away and she didn't… " You didn't?" I smiled she blushed and I leaned closer wanting to continue…..she gave me a sad look and backed to the door.

" I don't know what to do" she started " I remember you and everything that happened…even when you left…" she walked toward the window as if in a daze.. " Edward….I need to know…why are you here? Back in the woods in Forks…you left.." she turned facing me… " please." I whispered " I need you to know Bella, that I didn't leave you because I didn't love you" She shivered at that. " I left because you deserve better than me…you deserve a normal life ………._and a life away from danger." _she stepped closer to me this time with an expressionless face.

" so why are you here? " she whispered lightly " Your ghost told me about you accident…and that you were turned by Tomas into a 9 year old child." She only stared. " Bella, I couldn't get you then you just a confused child "

" Bella I saw your new life through Alice… that you where happy and I wasn't about to make _you remember me _……

but then I found you, not purposely but…by chance as soon as I saw you I couldn't make myself forget and leave you again I became selfish again and tried to win you back…even though I could tell you where falling for Ryan I knew you had a strong connection to him… I was jealous and wanted you back…I still feel that way…I love you "

Tears rolled down Bella's face " Edward I love you too, but there's a part of me that will always love Ryan …I don't think it will go away…I am two different people…I love two different vampires… both have my heart" she cried. The room went silent as I comprehend that and I remembered Bella's past life….how she loved Ryan and died a cruel death. I wanted to be upset that my love also loved another but I couldn't blame her heart that remembered Ryan. I was still jealous of him…I wanted to claim all of Bella's heart " Then I will steal all of your love." she gasped and looked up at me. I could tell she wasn't expecting that. " what?" she breathed " I wont give up on you Bella!"

I was the one gasping now….I came at her and grabbed her waist ignoring her struggle. My lips forced themselves on her and she didn't stop me…she only sighed giving into the kiss she wanted.

_**Next chapter soon ! ASA as soon as I write it haha**_


	16. Tempting Part 1

_**I hardly have a good excuse….**_

_**Most of it involves my " constant back talk '' or so my Parietal's like to call it **_

_**Uhhhh….. So were did I leave off? Oh duh…**_

**Chapter 16**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Alice POV**

I couldn't relax even with Jasper's calming aura running through my body. This airplane was not going fast enough! " You need to calm down dear…"

Jasper whispered slowly in my ear as he unclenched my fingers ripping the arm rest. My face softened as I gazed a my worried husband…

I knew he must be just as uneasy as me. " sorry." I whispered softly to him.

He kissed my cheek and left his lips there momentarily before he sighed. " I know Alice, I am worried too…for both of them"

" I am afraid Jasper...that no matter what we do or say...someone is going to be in pain..." I answered.

" But, it might be less painful if they find a way to be together gain..." Jasper suggested

" I hope so..." i sighed leaning my head against him... " but iam afraid to find out "

**Bella Pov**

My heat beat was racing in my chest as I was wrapped up in Edwards arms…So much of me wanted this…wanted to give myself to Edward right here in his room…Another me screamed in horror at the betrayal I was committing. _" How could you !?! " _it screamed at me. Was this wrong? It certainly wasn't my fault I felt this way… I didn't chose to love two people….the events just so happened to turn out like this. I kept telling myself that but it didn't stop my self accusing. " Edward.." I whimpered out loud at an attempt to make Edward let go of me so I could _run_ from what I was doing right now. But it only encouraged him further to push me on his bed and move his passionate _kisses _to my neck. I tried to make words come out of my mouth but I was too busy gasping for air as Edward moved his lips to mine and his hands began to grip on to the sleeve on my shoulder. Things were happening so fast and I was surprised to find _myself_ running my hands on his chest instead of attempting to push him off.

**Edward's Pov**

Feeling her hands at my chest made it difficult to think clearly…she was making me _crazy_. I couldn't hate her for that though, she couldn't help how intoxicating her whole being was…the thought of _her hair….her eyes….her….mouth….neck…her.…blood….__**wait!**_ I stopped and backed away from her quickly….leaning my against the wall near the door gasping. Her eyes widened with realization and arose from the bed. Her put her hand to her heart and breathed a relived sigh. She wasn't ready for this…and I knew I was being careless and not thinking of the _consequences_ of my actions. She looked at me blankly and stepped slowly towards the door…. I opened it for her …knowing that what she wanted….and she ran out….

**Bella POV**

That went too far….tears started to swell up as I headed towards my house running. _What is wrong with me? Why am I such a horrible person.? _I didn't look at any of the scenery in my house as I trotted up the large stair case and headed for my room. As soon as I opened it I ran to my bad and plotted my self head fist to the soft blue pillow with a thump! The tears didn't hold back and I let out a quick soft cry. My body then jumped at the cold hands that where gently running through my hair. I looked up and gave a started gasp as my eyes met with Ryan's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short I know! but i wanted to get a chapter out asap. and the time frame wasnt working for me. ****BUT EXPECT ****Another chapter**

**this weekend!**


	17. Answers

-1**Meet the Past:**** Chapter 17!!!!!**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing,!!! **_

_**Finally a decent chapter **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Pov:

" Bella, why are you crying? " He said softly. I sat up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. " Ryan, I am so confused I don't know who I am anymore. Or who I should be…" I replied as I choked down the tears. " You don't have to pretend to be anyone , just be who you are right now." Ryan's hands wrapped themselves around my arms. " I love you, but if you don't feel the same I wont hold it against you nor will that change my feelings. And I don't wish for you to be try to become someone your not for me or Edward." he concluded lightly.

" I wish I could be myself…. I feel like two different people….one side wants you….and the other wants….Edward….but I don't know what I want…..I wish I did…I know its unfair to both of you…." " I don't mind, I wont lie and say that I don't want you to choose me, but I don't want you to regret anything so take your time." With that he got up and left the room.

_I wish I could have given him an answer_…. . There was no question I loved them both. The real question was _who did I love enough to live without the other_? But how long was I going to live? I would have to make a decision soon. A couple of months I would turn Sixteen and then I would have a year left. Could I make a decision then? I could be dead before 17.….that was probably a bigger possibility. It seems that my past self was a danger magnet also. _Great_.

I grabbed a pillow and wrapped my arms around it. Sigh. _I am exhausted….its only 6 pm. Maybe if I closed my eyes for a bit…. _

_**Bella's dream **_

I was in my house…..Charlie's house? The one I lived in Forks? _What was I doing here? _I cant be really here could I ? _" of course you can silly…you can be anywhere I send you.." _I was startled because my ghost was standing right behind me. " What are we doing here?" I asked _" We are talking" _she answered simply " why cant we talk like we used to I missed you" I said hugging her _" We can still talk but not that way….because I am no longer a ghost ….I am just a memory….a memory inside of you…..a little voice inside your head…..a muse perhaps…" _she laughed warmly twirling a piece of my hair. " are you the reason I feel like two people?" I asked _" very perceptive….yes I suppose so…. I am the memory of the Bella that lived before the Bella that lived in Forks…." _

" Then am I the Bella that loves Edward?" She smiled _" Yes. And I am the one who loves Ryan…I am sorry. I know that doesn't help you much and when your feelings are filled of love when your with Ryan your body becomes me in a way…" " _So we share a body?!?" I gasped shocked but she remained the same posture…. _" Its mostly yours….like when you were with Edward in his room…..that was all you dear…"_

I blushed. " You saw that…" I murmured. I was embarrassed that she saw me and Edward practically all over each other…knowing this….would make me feel even more guilt…..knowing that she had to watch me love Edward when she loved Ryan….. _" I see everything…and I know you love him and I regret making you feel guilt when your with him….I am also sorry that I make you love Ryan." _she admitted. " I forgive you….I m actually relieved I thought I was going mad…. I have to tell him….both of them…I have to tell Edward that I only feel love towards Ryan because of your feelings…. And tell Ryan about us sharing a body." I knew this wouldn't solve everything but it was a start. _" Ill tell Ryan….if you don't mind lending me your body…?" _she proposed " lend my body?" I hesitated

" _It wont hurt you will just be a 3rd party is all it will be like watching from a different angle…." _she suggested politely and hopeful. " Alright….I trust you…..but I want it back…" she laughed at this _" Bella, I am not going to steal it! I promise to give it back." _I also laughed with her and she pulled me to her tightly in a promise hug. Her lips slid to my ear and whispered _" thank you Bella…..you have to wake up now…..I will always be protecting you….if not in body then in soul…."_ I sighed feeling a great deal of comfort in her voice and everything went into a bright shinning light.

**Present****Time: ( 7: 24 pm )**

I jumped up gasping. And glanced at the clock I and realized how my short nap gave me the answers I needed….


End file.
